In Foreign Lands
by Daemon Chick
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP! After a long day of work Gwen sends the group of friends to do some training with Lt. O'Neil and Lt. Thackeray before their journey, which in the end turns into a giant snowball fight.
1. Chapter 1

**DC: Hey ppl, im back! THis is my first GW fic so please read and review. Id love some constructive criticism. ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

"What could go wrong?" James said to his friends. As soon as the words left his mouth, there was a bright flash of light.

* * *

"Where the hell are we?"

A panicked teen-age boy with a buzz cut ran around the field. He was muscular and probably only 5'7". He had an oval face with brown eyes. He wore a simple pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt with a black belt.

"Dude, chillamin. Just enjoy the beautiful scenery for a minute." Another teenage boy said from his seat on the ground. He was darker skinned and husky looking. He was 5'5", with a short fade style hair cut and brown eyes. He wore cargo jeans; dark gray t-shirt and a vest. The vest was once the top part of a camo uniform, and after cutting off the selves and buttons; as well as adding pockets to the inside, he calls it custom awesome.

The field the group found themselves in was indeed beautiful. It was big. Various flowers they had never seen before bloomed in the tall grass and swayed in the afternoon breeze. There was what they would guess was a body of water to the south and mountains rose to the east and north just beyond the tree line. Crisp white clouds brushed an endless blue sky. It was truly a sight to behold. The sound of distant water, wind and grass added further to the ambiance. It was a peaceful place…till Curt started to scream again.

"No, James, I can't 'chill a minute' when we don't know where the fuck we are! One minute we're at the hotel and then *****poof*** **we're here…We need to think of something." the other boy screamed at his darker skinned friend.

"Yeah well, what good is that going to do us? Planning fails, especially when I'm involved…" James stated recalling multiple occasions where his plans are ruined by events beyond his control.

"We could think of where we are, where we need to go, how to get home. How did we even get here in the first place?"

"An awesome explosion of awesomeness." James commented.

Curt rolled his eyes and let out a rather loud sigh, almost a roar of frustration.

"Really?" said a brunette teenage girl from beside a taller, third teenage boy. The girl had long drown hair down to her mid back with blond and red highlights. She was shorter than the boys, only 5'5" and she wore a pair of torn blue jeans, worn tennis shoes, and a darker blue tank top with a white opened button up shirt over it.

"Yes, really."

"Yeah, didn't you know? James is just THAT awesome." Said the taller boy.

Zac, the taller boy, who was garbed in gray jeans and a black button up shirt with flames on it, laughed at the girl, also rolling her brown eyes. Zac was taller than the others being 6'2". He wasn't skinny but he was thinner than average. He had short curly brown hair also with blond and red highlights in it and lighter brown eyes.

"That's what happens when two forces of epic awesomeness come within close proximity of each other." James started, smile creeping across his face "Me and my awesome aura of awesomeness-

"Can we PLEASE just get the heck out of here?" Curt interrupted, his frustrated look deepening at his friend's sarcasm. His temper was getting away from him again he shouted then turning to the girl he asked "Don't you agree Jaime?"

The girl just looked at him, arms crossed. "Actually, I have to agree with James. We need to chill a minute THEN figure this out, running around like a chicken with our heads cut off isn't helping us."

"Come on! Zac?"

Zac said nothing and just stood there gazing up at the sky. Curt then let out a roar of frustration. "Ok then, just to humor you guys, what do you suppose we do, OTHER than just sit and enjoy the scenery?" Curt asked glaring at James.

Jaime ran a hand through her hair and pondered a minute. She looked around trying to figure out which way was north and east and so on. She figured if they could find a town, they could find out where to go. "How about we find a town?"

"How do we do that when we don't know where one is?"

"Here's what we will do." James said leaping up from the ground "We will walk a general THAT direction," James announced pointing towards the mountains. "Till we find something, and then go from there." He shrugged "can't lay a plan in stone this early in the game, specially with my luck" he added as he started to stretch.

"So you want us to just up and go without an idea of where we're going?"

"No, James said that way." Zac smartly replied pointing to the mountains.

"Well maybe more of that way' James said as he corrected his aim towards the forest "Cuz walking that far a distance in the open just doesn't seem safe to me."

"No offence James, but I'd rather walk in the open and see whats coming at me rather than walking into the woods and not seeing what attacking us." Jaime stated.

"Either way, we will have to walk through the woods. We are surrounded by it." Zac said bluntly.

"What I'm saying is if we hang round the treeline we wont have to travel in the open for whoever or whatever to see us, but at the same time we wont really be in the forest so we wouldn't not be able to see." James explained.

"That makes sense I guess." Zac agreed after a few seconds of thought

"Well we can't just up and walk THAT way. We don't know what's in that direction and we totally unprepared for what it may be." Curt argued to the others.

Jaime rolled her eyes. "And I'm sure YOU know where we can get supplies? Yeah, we don't know whats up there but we wont know till we get there, Maybe there is a town up that way or maybe it's a slave camp, we don't know." she retorted.

"Its kinda old to have slave camps around anymore isn't it?" Zac asked. Jaime just looked at him with a look that said 'no shit'. Curt opened his mouth to retaliate but fell silent.

Jaime sighed "All in all ,I agree with James, we should find a town. Like I said, we don't know where one is till we just head out and find one. Id say the mountains are our best bet cause we can see where a town may be from that height." She reasoned, taking charge of the situation. Looking back at James she saw a smirk for an instant on his face as he nodded.

"Sounds good to me then." Zac stated.

"Then lets go." James said as he began walking followed by Jaime and Zac.

Curt shook his head before following his friends. He just couldn't win this one. The group of four began to make their way to the forest and then to the mountains. "This still doesn't answer my other question. Where the fuck are we?"

"How the hell are we supposed to know, dude." Zac said.

"Question: did anyone bring camping supplies?" Jaime laughed. "Cause its going to be a LONG time before we reach those mountains."

" Oh sure," James began with a serious look on his face, " let me just dig in my bottomless pocket of holding and pull out my emergency camping supplies." If it weren't for his overly sarcastic voice one would've thought him serious.

After what felt like hours, the sun was setting low on the horizon when the group finally reached the edge of the forest. Already it was starting to get cold as the mountain cast a huge shadow across the valley behind them. The group looked into the now dark forest then back at each other.

"Not it." Zac, Jaime, and James said all at once.

"What?" Curt said in a confused tone.

"Its dark out so its probably a good idea to set up camp. Last one to call 'not it' finds firewood." Jaime said, laughing insidely to herself.

"Guess who pulled the short straw?" Zac laughed.

"Hey, THAT isnt fair. I didn't know that you guys were going to do that."

"We didn't either." James shrugged " Just how it happened. Don't feel bad though, Zac's gonna help you while me and Jaime make gigantic skewering devices." he finished bursting into laughter.

"Say what now?" Zac replied as Curt laughed at him.

"Well, seeing as how we have the knives" James stated, pulling out his folding blade and Jaime pulled hers from a clip on the side of her pants. "and your gonna wanna see in the dark, Zac does have his lighter, you know. See how much sense I make sometimes?"

"How are we supposed to get wood then? We don't have axes."

"Pick it off the ground, dumbass. Grab some fallen limbs, dried up old log, anything that can burn." Jaime answered.

Without saying another word, Zac pulled out his lighter and he and Curt headed into the woods to find something to build a fire with. They didn't go to far so as still to see the others in the edge of the wood. Jaime and James cleared a small area just inside the treeline out of the wind for the fire. After a clear area was made for them, James went to one of the trees and pulled down one of the straighter branches. It took a minute to come down but a few good hard tugs dropped it and James from the tree and landing hard on the ground.

" Ow."

It wasn't long before Zac and Curt arrived back with arms full of old logs and leafy branches. James, who was now carving the wood he had pulled down, had placed all the much smaller and leafier twigs and branches from his branch into a pile in the center of the area. Curt threw his load down into the pile and Zac placed his off to the side. Zac came over and tried to light the smaller twigs underneath but they wouldn't catch. After another few minutes more of this, Jaime ran out to the field and grabbed a handful of the tall, dry grass and brought it back to Zac. After stuffing that into a crevice of a log and trying again, it finally caught fire. The group huddled around the warm flames while James still whittled away at the branch in his hands.

"What are you making James?" Curt asked.

"Well I'm not making a branch." he said in a hysterical laugh. "but seriously I'm making a gigantic skewering device. You know, one where you impale objects with," He held the bare stick, a good three feet long and thick as a couple fingers, in his hand in front of him testing the balance. " I don't know about you, but I'm not gonna fistfight a wild animal." He continued whittling away at the stick.

"I'm good with my knife." Jaime said.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm getting some sleep." Curt said bluntly.

"Not it." James randomly blurted.

"Not it." Zac and Jaime followed

"Let me guess…" Curt sighed. "Night watch?"

"Damn right." James said darkly, tossing his half finished spear over to Curt. "Don't break it."

* * *

**DC: Just so everyone knows, this is my first GW story and is not only written by me but by 2 other ppl as well so it may take a while to update. Also, I am going to be revising and reposting my saiyuki story in the near future so keep a look out.**

**REVIEW PLZ AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DC: I wont BS around and ill just get strait to the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Beta readers welcome! Plz Review.**

* * *

It was morning now and the sun barely poked through the trees. Jaime, James and Curt were already awake. It was chilly in the shade of the trees so they were huddled close to the smoldering ashes of last nights fire. Zac, however, still slept soundly in the cold.

"How can he sleep in this cold?" Curt asked.

"He likes sleeping in the cold, usually when we go to bed he has a window cracked and I've hogged all the blankets cause my ass would be freezing." Jaime answered.

A few minutes of silence went by. James poked the dying embers with his recently finished spear.

"Shouldn't we wake him up?" James asked.

Jaime glanced at Zac, who snored loudly.

"Yeah. We need to get going anyway."

James quickly jumped up from where he was beside the dying fire and ran over to Zac's sleeping form, smiling and brandishing his spear as he went.

"HEY ZAC! Time to get up!" he half yelled, poking him with the blunt end of the spear. Zac merely moaned in complaint and rolled over.

"Dude, get up of we leaving without you." Jaime yelled over to him.

"Whats for breakfast?" Zac whined.

"Well we got eggs, some bacon, and waffles." Curt said sarcastically.

"Bullshit, you lie." Zac said finally getting up.

"Well, the faster you get up the faster we can try and find a place that has food." Jaime retorted.

Zac stood up and walked over to the fire pit with the others and tossed some dry grass into the embers.

"Or we could eat James." He laughed.

James looked at him with a menacing glare. "Hey, why me? Its cause I'm black isn't it? Black guy always gots to die first, huh?"

Everyone laughed at the joke. After another little while, after Zac had fully woken up and everyone felt warm enough they decided it was time to head out.

"Hold up, I gotta pee."

"Hurry up, James, we want to go find food." Zac said.

James ran off and disappeared behind the trees further into the woods. As the others stood and waited, Jaime walked back out into the clearing to get a better feel of the suns warmth. Curt followed her to do the same but stopped short when he noticed something on the other side of the clearing.

"Is that smoke?" he asked, pointing in the direction he was looking.

Jaime turned to look in the direction he indicated and sure enough, there was smoke starting to rise in the distance. James returned to join the others in the clearing after his pee break.

"Should've known that 64oz would come back to haunt me."

"Yeah a 64oz that you drank. Twice." Curt said

"But I was thirsty…"

"Your always thirsty." Zac said from behind them.

"Yeah well, your always hungry."

"Both of you be quiet a minute. You guys see that smoke?" Jaime said pointing to the black cloud obscuring the blue sky.

"Yeah what about it." Zac asked.

"There may be people over there. If there is, maybe they can tell us where we are and take us to a town."

"Yeah, but where there is a fire there is danger. Maybe their bad guys over there who would kill us." Curt snapped.

"Well, you never know till you try. Lets go."

Curt as usual, rolled his eyes and followed Jaime and the others back across the clearing they had come from the day before, toward the smoke, hoping to find someone who could help them. As they got closer they could see the flames of a giant fire and the smell of something rancid. Before long, tents came into view and tattered banners blew in the breeze against the smoky back round. As the group drew even closer, they were shocked to see that what was the source of the fire was a pile of burning bodies. Another pile of bodies lay untouched not far away. That would explain the horrible smell. They all covered their noses from the smoke and stench of rotting flesh.

"What the hell happened here?" Curt half shouted over the roaring flames as they stood on the boundary of what was left of a camp, looking at the pile of bodies that lay there to rot. The creatures where strange looking, not like what they've seen before. They looked feline, some with various spot and strip patters running along thick fur under what looked like very heavy armor. Horns rose from lion like manes that grew from their necks and their elongated feline snouts where silently snarling, frozen in pain at the time of their demise.

"Dude, these things look familiar." Zac said through his shirt, coming to stand next to Curt.

"You've seen them before?" Curt exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too. From a game or something, but…I don't remember exactly…." Jaime replied.

"HALT! You there, strangers!" Came a loud commanding voice from the other side of the blazing fire behind them. A man clad in what looked like light metal armor. It was medieval style looking with leather barely visible under the metal plating, leather straps holding the pieces to the mans body. As he approached the group, his armor didn't make a sound and his movements weren't slowed by it. On his back was a yellow cape with an emblem of a black sword and arrow crossing. He brandished a sword at the group, his other arm carrying a helm.

"Drop your weapon!" He shouted, gesturing toward James, who quickly dropped his hand made spear and held his hands up.

The group looked around through the smoke and saw more figures clad in the similar armor surrounded them.

"Who are you? What is your business here?" He asked stepping closer to the group.

"I'm Jaime, these are my friends Curt, James, and Zac." Jaime gestured to each of her friends as she said their names. "As for our business, we were lost and we've been trying to get to a town or at least find a road. Can you tell us where we are?"

The man stared at the group of four. They didn't look to be any threat, not they way looked, obviously they were foreigners.

"You are in the Verdant Cascades just south west of Umbral Grotto." The man said, not lowering his sword.

The group looked at each other confused and back to the man in the armor. They all shrugged.

"The what Cascades?" Curt asked, confused.

The armored man blinked at them in confusion.

"The Verdant Cascades. The dense, lush, untamed wilderness north of Kryta?" He asked, slightly lowering his weapon.

"Wait, you mean Kryta as in…the home of Lions Arch…Kryta?" Jaime asked hesitantly.

"Yes, it is the home of the city of Lions Arch. It doesn't look like the eastern Vabbian deserts of Elona now does it?" The armored man retorted harshly.

"Wow," Zac said in awe. "I've only heard of Kryta from…_'legends'_…I didn't know it really existed."

"So did I." Jaime whispered.

Curt stood there looking at the others confused. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Dude….we are WAY way far from home." James stated.

These foreigners speak the truth. They really had no idea where they were. The armored man lowered his sword all the way and motioned for the other men surrounding the group to lower their weapons as well. He moved from where he stood next to the blazing fire to stand beside the group.

"Where are you from, strangers?"


	3. Chapter 3

**DC: ok here is chapter three hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Told you they wouldnt believe us..." Jaime sighed.

"How was I supposed to know they wouldnt?" James said sacasticly, throwing a pebble at the bars of their cell and passed right through.

It had been a few days since the groups run in with Ascalonian Defence Task Force. When they told Leiutenant O'Neil, the man that had confronted them in the clearing at the burning charr camp, where they were from he wasnt quick to believe them and after a while of arguing, had the group of four escorted to the Eye Of The North for further questioning by his higher ups.

"Well when you described us as being from 'a magical faraway place where the air smells like warm root beer and the towels are oh so fluffy'? Then proceed to yell 'Albuquerque!' Kinda make them think your not right in the head." Zac laughed.

"Well I find honesty to be the best policy."

"Your not from Albuquerque, James."

"Close enough."

"Gotta admit though it was kinda funny quoting Weird Al like that." Zac laughed.

Curt sighed from where he sat in the corner of the jail cell.

"Not even five days of being in this stupid game and we are already in jail. How the hell did we even get into the game in the first place? Its not even POSSIBLE!" he shouted, his voice echoing off the stone walls.

"If it wasnt possible then we wouldn't be here." Zac said tossing a stone at Curt and missing.

"You havn't even played the game so dont right it off. Its an awesome rpg." Jaime said starting to get irritated by his complaining already.

The echo of the giant iron door at the end of the hall could be heard opening and Lt. O'Neils voice followed as he talked to the guard. The breeze that blew into the cell was a nice relief from the stuffy heat the group had endured all day. Shortly after Lt. O'Neil finished his conversation with the guard posted at the door, his armored footsteps reverberated through the jail as he made his way to their cell. He came around the corner with a strangley pleasent look on his face.

"Good news, strangers. Lady Gwen is willing to hear your story and make the final descision on whether or not you are free to go."

James's jaw dropped. "And thats good news, how?"

"I wonder if shes gotten married to Thackeray yet?" Jaime pondered aloud to no one in particular.

"Lady Gwen is do to be engaged to Leiutenent Thackeray, yes. How do you know this?" Lt. O'Neil asked as he slid the key into the lock, opening their cell.

"Lucky guess..." She whispered as they filled out.

"She waits for you in the Hall Of Monuments." Lt. O'Neil said, slamming the cell door shut and following closely behind them.

Lt. O'Neil led them up a tunnel of stairs that ran under the Eye and around to the front enterence. The guards posted there, saluted him and he passed by with the group in tow. Once inside they walked past shops, kitchens, a small medical tent, and various blacksmithing tents.

"Gotta love the smell of heated metal, burning wood, and meat roasting over an open flame with various spices and liquors to ascent. Reminds me of my SCA days." Jaime sighed.

"SCA?" Curt and James asked in unison.

"Mideval renactment I used to do with my family all the time at the castles we visited while in Germany. They were really fun. I'll take you guys to one when we get out of here."

"If we get out of here." Zac pointed out.

The group was lead to the back of the Eye where a set of double doors towered over them. Lt. O'Neil motioned for the man standing guard to open the door. Undoing the heavy looking latch and giving the door a shove, the giant door swung open surprisingly easy. The group slowly and cautiously moved forward. Inside was a large circular room with a pool in a sunk in area below them. Around them hung ginormus beautiful and colorfull tapastries. Each one told its own story. One tapastry had a picture of a Charr warrior attacking an old ascolonian guard, dressed in armor from the Pre Searing time. Another tapastry had a picture of a Centuar, hands holding fire and on either side of him stood a dark skinned woman with braids in a blue robe carrying with her a scyth and a muscular dark skinned man with an afro in eligant yet tough looking armor brandishing a sword. The group look around in amazment.

"Loving the new graphics here." James whispered.

"Glad you like the place, now pay attention. I dont have time to waste on foreigners." came a sturn and commanding young female voice.

The group looked back down towards the pool and finially noticed a girl standing there around their age, short raven black hair, and a child like face holding a harsh expression. She was grabed in a black skirt and black leggings. Her shirt was blue with black trim that fell off her shoulders and her hands and feet wore black leather boots and gloves that where reinforced with metal plating.

"Lt. O'Neil tells me you arn't from around here. Speak up. Where are you from?" Gwen said strongly.

"Let me do the talking." Jaime glarred at James and he just held his hands up. She stepped forward down the steps to stand beside the pool with the young mesmer.

"I dont know how to explain it to you, but we are from a land far from here that no means of traveling either by land or sea could take us back to. We're not so sure how we even got here in the first place. We arn't even from this world. All we remember was a flash of light and we were in a field somewhere in the Verdant Cascades. We arn't spys or assassins we are just lost and trying to find a way home." she told Gwen sincerely.

"Then how do you know so much about us and our world. O'Neil told me you knew of Lions Arch and its location and that you knew what the Charr were the day Lt. O'Neil found you in their camp...and of my engagment to Keiran...not very many people know." Gwen crossed her arms and glared daggers at Jaime.

"Well this is getting off to a good start." Curt said sarcasticaly.

"I cant explain, honestly I cant...even if I did I doubt you would believe me anyway."

"Unless your psychic." Zac pointed out.

Jaime stood there and waited for Gwens response, pleading in her mind shed let them go or maybe even help them. Gwen looked at each of the four in turn and studdied their faces. After a minute she shook her head and sighed.

"If you are lying, then I can't find a trace of it in your faces. I cant help you get back home if your not from this world. The most I can do is get you an escort to Lions Arch. Maybe the scholars there can help you but after that your on your own. I have more important things to take care of."

"So we're free to go?" Curt asked from the top of the step.

"Yes you are free to go. It may be a day or two before a party is put together to escort you. I dont doubt you know your way there since you already know so much but to ensure your safety I'll send some of my men with you. In the mean time, I suggest you find work."

* * *

**DC: haha that was funny, Ascalonian Defense Task Force, ADTF, ADT the home security system? get it? oh well, we thought it was funny. Hope you liked it, dont forget to review! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**DC: ok so here is the long awaited CH. 4. In this one we really start to see some of the character development. in the next chapter we will see even more. anyway, how you enjoy, PLZ REVIEW!**

* * *

"EPIC NARRATION: And so our heros wonder among the tents and stands that is the market place of The Eye of The North, pondering the current predicament they found them selves in."

"Ok James, we get it." Curt said slightly annoyed.

Sure enough, the group was walking up and down the small market that The Eye had. Gwen had told them it may be a few days before a party could be constructed to escort them to Lions Arch so finding a job wouldn't hurt to help pass the time.

"Any one have any ideas what job their getting?" Jaime asked.

"I have no idea…there isn't many places to apply at." Zac replied, stopping in the center of the market.

The others stopped and really took in their surroundings for the first time since their arrival to The Eye. Zac was right, there really wasn't very many shops to work at. There was a blacksmiths tent to left of The Hall of Monuments. Next to it was weapon smithing tent was right next door, both shops sharing a forge. Some feet down the way was a tailors shop with various manikins garbed in custom made cloth and leather ensembles. Further down, almost on the other side of the small outpost was merchants stall, decorated with many kits and trinkets from many far away places. Only ten feet from the merchants tent was –

"OMG IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS !" James shouted in such a way as the entire market stopped for a mere second. "Would that perchance be a Xunlai Chest?" He continued in a calm sharply contrating his previous voice, making his way to investigating.

"Holy shit, I think it is…" Jaime said is awe.

The attending Xunlai heard James's shock. "Yes, it is a Xunlai Chest. Do you have any items you need to put into storage? If you don't already have storage with us its only 50 gold to open one."

"No thanks, we don't have any money." Jaime said trying to urge James away from the chest and back to the task at hand.

Curt had a confused look on his face. "What the hell is a Xunbai chest?"

"XunLai with an L not a B, dumbass." Zac laughed.

"It's a chest where you can store all your items. They have one in every major city and town. Whats cool about it is that we can store out items here, go to another town and get them back there. Just like in the game."

"How though?" Curt asked.

"Who knows. Now, jobs, whos doing what?" Jaime asked, cutting into the boys convertaion.

"If its work your looking for I could use an extra hand over there." The lady working at the tailors tent called to them.

"Why I'd be glad to give you a hand" James said holding his right hand in front of him, "but you sure you don't need two" holding his left out parallel, smiling as he did and walking off to aid at her stall.

"Thank you handsome," She said returning the smile "You know how to work a needle?"

"Somewhat, but it could definitely use improvement." James replied as he disappeared into the tent.

Zac chuckled. "Wow, totally thought he was gay."

Curt and Jaime laughed as well.

"Well James has a job now, so what about the rest of us?" Jaime asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know how to do ANYTHING here!" Curt yelled, his earlier frustrations not having quite dissipated.

A deep rumbling voice bellowed out to the group "You know how to swing a hammer, boy?"

The standing group turned to the sound of the voice. The beast of a man who was working the bellows in the forge was now waving at them from the front of his stall.

"You look like a strong young lad. Get your arse over here and take this metal to the hearth."

Zac and Jaime looked at Curt who looked questioningly back at them, then they both turned Curt around and shoved him toward the direction of the blacksmiths tent.

"How hard could swinging a hammer be…" Curt sigh to himself and left the last of the group behind to help.

"Two down, two to go." Zac stated.

As the minutes dragged on the last two party members walked over to the other side of the small outpost to see with what they could help with over there. As they walked down the east wall they passed a large white medical tent.

"Hey, you have some medical experience right?"

"Yeah, both my parents are nurses." Zac replied matter of factly to Jaime's question.

"Go help them out. They look like they could use it." She said looking over her shoulder at the few Vanguard soldiers laying in the cots with obvious injuries.

"Jaime, medical practices are A LOT different here than it is back home. Practices with science and practices with magic are two totally different things."

"Well, we all currently lack in the magic department so don't worry about that part. Listen, willow bark is similar to asprin, red pepper can be as a coagulant, basil, ginger, and thyme are natural antihistamines, red clover, myrrh and ESPECIALLY garlic make good anti bacterial medicines." She said shoving him off toward the tent.

"How do you know all this?" he asked.

"Im an herbalist in training. Now go." She gave him one last good push toward a monk in red and white robs who she assumed was the doctor.

Dusting her hands off, Jaime looked around to find herself some work now that all her friends had something to occupy. Walking further down the wall past the medical tent she passed a small stall where talismans and runes where being sold. Past that in its own little enclave was what appeared to be a mess hall. Men and women worked busily behind a low concrete wall, serving out bowls of stew to anyone who asked.

"Ah, what the heck. Better than nothing." She said to herself as she headed to help work in the kitchens.

**-Time lapse-**

It was getting to be dark outside as the sun set behind the surrounding mountains. Things had begun to settle down considerably, except for The Eye's guard which was in the middle of changing shift. Many of the shops had closed, all the items they had out for display now back into their crates behind the stalls. As the last of the daylight faded behind the mountain tops, it got quite.

"Oh my GOD! Who knew swinging a hammer would be so fricken HARD!" Curt's voice echoed loudly through The Eye, chasing away the one minute of silence and causing the new guard to jump.

After the long day of working tediously at their new jobs, the group of friends had decided to regroup in the kitchens for something to eat.

"Shut up Curt, its curfew. You'll get us in trouble if you keep bitching." Jaime said as she finished wiping down the counters.

"And Gwen on our ass is the LAST thing we need." Zac groaned as he eased himself into a chair. Zac's jeans wear stained in small amounts of blood and from the looks of it his shirt too, but it was difficult to tell considering it was black. His hands were shaking a bit as he ran them trough his hair and sighed.

Curt sat down across from him.

"What happened to your shirt?" Zac asked when he looked up at him, taking note that Curts red shirt he was wearing when they came here was now absent from his person.

"I took it off…when your working the bellows for the hearth that's over 400 degrees, you get pretty hot and sweaty…" He chuckled half heartedly "Then the jerk of a guy I was working for threw it in the fire cuz he didn't know what it was…"

Everyone laughed.

James sat next to Curt at the table, nursing a thumb that was red and sore from being prodded and pricked with needles all day.

"Nice shirt." James retorted.

"Nice tattoo." Curt retorted back.

"Touché." James said, turning back to his injured digit.

They laughed again, a little more of the days stress dissipating with every chuckle. Jaime had finished wiping down the wood counters and turned back to the one pot left simmering over the dying embers of the stove fire. She pulled down several bowls from the rack above her head and clean spoons from the fresh wash bucket. Returning back to the pot, she poured two ladles full of the steamy liquid into each bowl. Arms full of now full, hot bowls, she came around the counter and place the food in front of her friends.

"Lucky for us there was still some stew left. Eat up, theres still plenty more in the pot." She said grabbing a basket of bread rolls from another empty table.

The group of four ate in silence, happily relishing in the first meal they've had since appearing in this world. After an hour, and one full pot of stew later, They all sat back in their chairs and let out big heaving sighs of satisfation.

"So, whats so bad about this Gwen girl anyway?" Curt asked after a while longer of silence.

Everyone looked up at him. James proceded to clear his throat, as though preparing to tell a story and began

"Well you see, she's only the most bad ass chick in The North. From her childhood she was kicking the ass of whoever got in her way, which was mostly the charr, those burnin felines we saw-"

"Wait, so your telling me she's killed those things, as a KID? " Curt interrupted.

"Yea, and if that dosent tell you how badass she is, her reputation with the charr" James continued lowering his voice to a whisper. "Well in some centuries from now she's known as Gwen the Goremonger, so pissin' her off," He motioned his thumb across his neck "Not the smartest thing to do."

"And you better keep that in mind." Gwens voice said from behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**DC: Here be chapter 5 for your reading pleasure. Sorry it took a little while but I hope it was worth it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Good evening Lady Gwen, for what purpose do you honour us with your presence?" James asked satirically.

"Don't be a kiss ass, foreigner." Gwen retorted, regarding the group with tired frustrated eyes. "I trust you've all done an honest days work?"

They all groaned, Curt loader than the others. Gwen couldn't help but laugh inside to herself at how they looked. Zac covered in blood, Jaime covered in food, James still nursing an injured thumb, and Curt missing his shirt.

"The look suits you. Nice shirt." She added, nodding to Curt. He threw his hands up and rolled his eyes but said nothing.

Even though the sight of them made her laugh her face was still serious. The group of friends sat in an awkward silence under her gaze. It seemed that she was contemplating something.

"Gwen, what's on your mind?" Jaime asked her, after another moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Have you made arrangements for the night?" She asked them.

The four friends looked around at each other with worried looks before James started to laugh. "No." They all said in unison.

"Good. I've made plans for you to stay in the barracks, on one condition. Come daylight you are to train with Lt. O'Neil and Thackeray. We won't be escorting you to Lions Arch if you don't know how to defend yourself. I can already tell you this is going to be a dangerous task and I wont have my men put in danger for YOUR sake. Am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jaime, Zac, and Curt said in sync. James pondered a moment, stroking his chin. The others looked at him with concern.

"Uh oh, I know that look. What are you thinking, James?" Zac asked.

James regarded Gwen with a serious look. "I accept your condition, under my own condition. I want to be a Mesmer."

"You have no right to add your own conditions." Gwen snapped. "Though not unreasonable. I'll consider it. Clean up and get to the barracks for some sleep. Good night."

Gwen walked away and out of the mess hall area, back toward the Hall of Monument. They four friends sat in silence and watched as the guard posted there opened the door, saluting as she disappeared into the big empty chamber on the other side. They breathed a sigh of relief, knowing Gwen, it could have been worse. Curt nervously chuckled, breaking the uneasy silence. Everyone looked at him.

"Your right, she is kinda scary." He laughed.

* * *

**TIME LAPSE**

* * *

The four friends stood in a small lush green area on the side of The Eye waiting for Lt. O'neil and Thackary. Still in their dirty cloths from the day before, they shifted uncomfortably where they stood from the cold. It was around 6 in the morning when a scout on his way on patrol was sent to wake them up by Gwen and the Sun…couldn't even be seen yet shining behind the mountains that towered above them in every direction. They thanked god there was no wind.

"I've got combat training, I don't see why I have to be out here." Curt smart mouthed.

"Quit your bitchin." Jaime said, hugging herself against the cold.

James snuck up behind Curt with a grin on his face that spread ear to ear. With one fluid motion, he stepped his right foot in between Curt's legs, brought his right arm around his neck, and pivoted, keeping his feet planted, spinning Curt to the ground.

"So you can hear me coming up to kick your ass. Like a Boss." James laughed.

"Surprise butt secks ninja." Zac half yelled, laughing with James.

"You son-of-a-" Curt said angrily picking himself off the ground. Roaring loudly, he rushed at James, tackling him against the stone wall. Caught off guard, James was still laughing when he hit the wall and it wasn't until Curt threw him to the ground to pummel him that he realized what was happening.

"Rape!" James shouted as Curt was advancing and this caused him to stop a second, enough time for James to scramble backwards on his feet for Curt to blitz him to the ground again.

"Curt, stop sexually harassing James!" Jaime laughed before James yelled 'rape' again.

"I see you've already gotten started without us." Lt. O'Neil's voice sounded behind them.

James and Curt stopped wrestling on the ground to look up at the two Lieutenants. James took advantage of the situation and kicked Curt away, rolling backwards to his feet.

"I've got combat training" James said mockingly, "my ass, that should've been an easy fight for you.". He was careful to keep an eye on Curt as he joined the rest of the conglomerate once more. O'Neil and Thackeray laughed with them as Curt dusted himself off.

"Lt. Thackeray has already been briefed by Gwen on your situation, he and I will be training with you today to help prepare you for the journey to Lions Arch. This is Jaime, James, Zac, and Curt." He told Thackeray, gesturing to each in turn as he said their names.

"Well," Lt. Thackeray said rubbing his gloved hands together. "Since you gentleman seem to be warmed up, how about we commence with your training. We will split you up in groups of two. The ones called Zac and James will spar with me. The other two with O'Neil."

* * *

It was noon now and the sun was high in the sky, giving with little warmth it could to those fighting out on the frozen lake. The Lieutenants and the four friends moved out onto the frozen lake that surrounded The Eye for better room. Curt and Lt. O'Neil grappled each other some distance away as Jaime stood back to watch. In another area away from them, Zac and James both tried to rush Thackeray, who dodged to the side easily. They could hear the sound of the guards laughter as they both hit the ice hard.

"Come on now. You showed a lot more spirit than this against your friend earlier." Thackeray smiled, placing his hands on his sides. "What's holding you back?"

"He sorta had it comin'" James replied, dusting the snow off him as he took up a defensive stance.

"Yeah he did. He's kinda a smart ass. And take joy in knowing Curt is still getting his ass kicked." Zac said pointing in the direction of the others, turning in time to see Curt throw himself to the ground as O'Neil sidestepped his attack. They heard Jaime say something but couldn't make out what it was that she said. Zac rushed Thackeray again to no avail as James took a swing as Thackeray was off balance and managed to connect as Zac rejoined the two. Thackeray waived off the blow and sent James to the ground by tripping him.

"Worse offense ever," James said, eating snow.

"And to think we aren't even fighting back" Thackeray jeered as the two came at him again.

"That's it." Zac stated, scooping up a handful of snow from off the frozen lake side, balled it, and threw.

* * *

**-back with the others-**

"How is this supposed to be training?" Jaime asked as Curt fell to the ice. He let out a squeak from the coldness of the ice touching his bare skin.

"Your sloppy in your attack and your defense is practically non existent. This is to teach you JUST how bad at fighting you are." O'Neil said strongly.

"Rushing your enemy isn't the smartest offense. Your greatest offense is a good defense."

"Like football." Jaime said to herself, giggling.

Curt picked himself up with a grunt, his chest red from the ice.

"Nice shirt." O'Neil pointed.

"Why aren't you fighting?" Curt said angrily at Jaime.

She shrugged. "Cause I'm learning plenty watching your ass get kicked. Yeah that Navy training is REALLY showing. Total bad ass." She mocked.

"Why don't you try waiting? Your too impatient to attack."

"She is right. Your constantly rushing. In a real fight you have to wait, keep your guard up an wait for an opening." O'Neil agreed.

Curt stepped around to behind Lt. O'Neil where he didn't think he'd see him in time to dodge him. Jaime shook her head, knowing what Curt was about to do. Curt rushed at O'Neil, throwing all his weight forward as he swung his right arm, trying to cloths line O'Neil from behind. His arm never connected as O'Neil spun and side stepped his attack keeping his right leg outstretched, tripping Curt and sending him to the ground again.

"You are trying to make an opening and doing so is leave you completely open, dumb ass." Jaime retorted.

"Like you know!" Curt shouted.

"Like I said before, I was a kid when I went through this kind of training with my dad in the SCA. Keep your guard up, wait, then attack."

Just then a snowball hit her in the side of the head. Curt and O'Neil paused a moment to take in what had just happened and the surprised and angered look that then crept onto her face.

"You were saying." Curt said before bursting into laughter followed by O'Neil. Jaime turned to see Zac, James, and Lt. Thackeray laughing as well.

"Sorry…" Zac said meekly.

"Nice shot. But if that's how you wanna play." She said darkly, scooping up some snow and forming a ball of her own, throwing it back at Zac, missing only to catch Thackeray square in the face. Everyone stopped laughing.

"Oh, you've done it now." Thackeray said, throwing his own snowball at Curt and hit him in the shoulder.

At that point they were no longer sparing and instead their training turning into an all out snow ball fight. They threw snowballs all at each other, dodging, diving, dipping, and ducking trying to avoid being hit. The cold coming off the frozen lake was bad enough, especially with Curt lacking a shirt, and nobody wanted to get hit. Even Lt. O'Neil and Lt. Thackeray joined in the fight. After about an hour or so they all started to get tired and were losing their breath, the cold finally catching up to them. Thackeray motioned for everyone to stop and come closer. The group of friends, out of breath, dragged their feet over to him, their breath making wisps of vapour in the cold air as they tried to catch their breath.

"I think this has been an interesting teaching experience." He said to them, also out of breath. "Lets go back inside to warm up for a bit from the cold. Change into some new attire and get something to eat. Be back in an hour and then our real training will begin."

"Insert ass kicking intermission here." James said jokingly in between breaths.

"I swear to god James, I'll kick your ass if you don't shut up." Curt snipped.

"Yeah like you did earlier." Zac said laughing. Everyone else joined in the laughter as they walked up to The Eye.

**DC: chapter 6 will be up soon…hopefully, if my schedule isn't too hectic and the Knight Killer isn't too busy (hes the other mind behind the madness in this story) Hope you enjoyed it, as much as we did writing it! PLZ REVIEW! **


End file.
